3rdstagefandomcom-20200214-history
Misc
Best Books * [http://www.amazon.com/dp/0596009747/ XSLT Cookbook: Solutions and Examples for XML and XSLT Developers, 2nd Edition, Sal Mangano, 2005] * [http://www.amazon.com/dp/0596517742/ JavaScript: The Good Parts, Douglas Crockford, 2008] Gurus * Rod Johnson ** Spring Framework * Doug Lea ** Concurrent Programming in Java(1997), java.util.concurrent package * Joshua Bloch ** Effective Java(2001) * Douglas Crockford ** JSON, JSLint, JavaScript: The Good Parts(O'Reilly. 2008) Inceptioning Message mapping * Mapping rules ** unit rules *** concatenation **** concatenation of n items of source *** split **** split by index **** split by delimiter *** replacement *** formatting **** pre defined formatting **** user defined formatting using formatt pattern *** format conversion **** pre defined conversion : eg) 2013/01/01 -> 2013-01-01 **** user defined - is it possible ? **** two step : unformat and apply new format *** arithmetic calculations **** addition of two items **** subtraction of two items **** multiplication of item and constant number **** division of item *** logical calculations *** code to code conversion *** to boolean conversion : different from logical calculation ? *** regex conversion : ? ** combined rules ** free-form using expression directly *** how to validate * Mapping rule unit test case Things you MUST know about DEBUGGING * Eclipse debugger ** How to setup debugging. *** on server-side *** on Eclipse ** How to start debugging. *** when launched by Eclipse *** when externally launched. ** How to make or delete break point. ** How to view static fields in the Variables view. ** How to view inherited fields in the Variable view. ** How to view only logical structure of collection or map objects. ** How to use Display view. ** What is stack trace and how to trace it. ** How to move forward. *** resume, step into, step over, step return ** How to list breakpoints while debugging ** How to config debugging step filter. ** How to config debugging stack filter. Is it possible? ** How to change variable value and execute forward while debugging. ** How to add or remove breakpoints on-the-fly (while debugging). General strategy and tactics on development environment Source projects * Concepts ** portfolio = product+ ** product = module+ *** module ~ package ** module = class+, resource+ * Tactics ** Construct source project per module not product. ** Construct source repository per product. *** Do not ... *** Dependencies among products should be defined on binary repository, not source repository of dependent products. ** The structure of trunk and tag or release directory in source repository. ** Eclipse launcher and configuration *** eclipse.bat and eclipse.ini under the trunk or the tag/0.0.0 directory. *** JAVA_6_HOME, ECLIPSE_422_HOME ** Readme files *** under the trunk or the tag/0.0.0 directory for Readme on scale of product. *** under the per module Eclipse project directory for Readme on scale of module. *** contents **** requirement on environment. specially necessary environment variables and their meaning. Configuration management * Naming environment variables, configuration property or variable placeholder ** an item (environment variable or configuration property) whose value is a directory should have a name that ends in _DIR or .dir and the value should have a trailing slash. ** an item whose data-type is boolean should have a name that includes .... *** example ; ALLOWS_DELETE On Hadoop Interesting point * Full landscape of Hadoop echo-system and the detailed features of each component in the echo-system * Cloudera ** the features and architectures of service and configuration management tool. Leading products analysis Cloudera Manager * Features ** Statement management *** manage model state(shape) and runtime state ** Configuration management *** ** Process management ** Software distribution management ** Management services *** Metric Collection and Display *** Health Tests *** Events and Alerts * Interfaces ** Web based admin tool ** Java API Related topics * Process supervision software and tools Requisite * Full list of command line or API in Hadoop ** especially necessary or deeply related to admin or control the Hadoop system. * Running shell script from Java ** ProcessBuilder in JDK ** more elegant libraries or wrapper in open-source world ? * Distributed agent framework or library in Java * Data visualization UI framework or library ** Especially JavaScript ** other than D3.js * Monitoring and control Zookeeper from the application On OpenShift Background Pain-point Expectation Workflow Concepts * Applications, Cartridges, Gears, Nodes ** What are the cardinalies among concepts *** application : cartridge = ? *** cartridge : gear = ? *** gear : node = ? ** "By default, for scalable applications, each cartridge resides on its own gears within its own group instance. However, sometimes it is required/preferred to have two cartridges be located together on the same set of gears." -> cartridge (instance) : gear = n : 1 ** Considering domain scope cartridge, application : cartridge = n : m ** So, an application can be installed on top of multiple gears, and a gear can be involved with multiple applications. * Scope of cartridge ** domain scope cartridge seems to be suitable for shared services such as database and middle-wares. Commands Questions * Generally sources on a system consist of several source projects. Then how to map source projects on to applications of OpenShift ? ** Should consider the source configuration management view-points. * Can I use Subversion instead of built-in Git with OpenShift and how can I do that? * Can I share one database instance among multiple applications in OpenShift and how can I do that? ** Generally environment of software development process consist of *** multiple source projects *** single database *** single application server *** single configuration repository * Can I use my own value for $OPENSHIFT_GEAR_UUID ? * Is it possible to share Maven local repository among gears ? Necessary Cartridges * Oracle database cartridge ** domain scope * Domain scope MySQL database cartridge * Domain scope PostgreSQL database cartridge * Jetty cartridge * Tomcat cartridge * Client env. cartridge ** contains install script of Eclipse and necessary plug-ins. * Source projects cartridge ** basically multiple source project. ** should be able to customized on the number and names of source projects at cartridge install time. Front-end On Redmine Customization * Target files ** page template : $REDMINE_HOME/app/views/layouts/base.html.erb ** initial page : $REDMINE_HOME/app/views/welcome/index.html.erb ** i18n message bundle : $REDMINE_HOME/config/locales/*.yml On TestLink Installation Overview * TestLink 1.9 needs PHP 5.2 or 5.3, MySQL database 4.1.x or higher, and Apache web server 2.x. * All of these can be prepared in oneshot using EasyPHP. Procedure # Download *"EasyPHP 12.0 with PHP 5.2.17" from www.easyphp.org/download.php #* Other than version 1.9 of TestLink, refer the installation guide or something like that to confirm the exact dependency of TestLink # Run the setup executable #* EasyPHP installation file is in forms of exe file like EasyPHP-12.0_with_PHP-5.2.17-setup.exe # Follow the instructions and specify the installation directory. #* All the files for PHP, Apache httpd server, MySQL database and those related files will be located under the specified directory. #* For windows, c:\servers\EasyPHP-12.0 would be proper and avoid to include white-space in the path like "c:\Program Files\EasyPHP-12.0" # Check the installation directory #* After the installation completed, you can see the following files or directories under the directory you specified during installation. Exact list could be different depending on the version and edition of EasyPHP c:\servers\EasyPHP-12.0\ ----+--- apache\ |--- conf_files\ |--- home\ |--- modules\ |--- mysql\ |--- php\ |--- tmp\ |--- www\ |--- xdebug\ |--- EasyPHP-12.0.exe |--- easyphp.ini |--- EasyPHP.log |--- gpl.txt |--- langues.txt |--- readme.txt |--- unins000.dat +--- unins000.exe # Run the EasyPHP and check around #* To run EasyPHP, execute the short cut of > Programs > EasyPHP 12.0 > EasyPHP 12.0 #* Easy PHP will run Apache web server, MySQL database and make an icon appear on the right/bottom side of the Windows task bar nearby clock. The icon is like black lower-case alphabet "e", When you click the right mouse button on the icon, you can see meues like 'Help', 'Log Files', 'Configuration', 'Explorer', 'Administration', and so on. For more on these menus, refer http://www.easyphp.org/introduction.php Hardware * HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx ** HP ENVY Ultrabook 4-1066tx support * ThinkPad T440 ** Specification * ThinkPad T400 ** Detailed specifications - ThinkPad R400, T400 ** Drivers and software - ThinkPad T400 ** Hardware Maintenance Manual - ThinkPad R400, T400 * Intel SSD 520 Series ** Intel® Solid-State Drive 520 Series ** Intel SSD Resource Center * LG G2 ** G2 Micro-site (Korean) All-in-one PCs of LGE 22VD240-LX20K * CPU : Pentium N3520 ** Freq. : 2.17-2.42 GHz ** GPU Freq. : 313-854 MHz ** L2 Cache : 2MB ** # of Cores : 4 ** Memory Type : 2 × DDR3L-1333 ** Lithography : 22nm ** Price : $180 * Memory ** Built-in : 4GB ** Max : 8GB * Display ** Size : 54.6cm ** Resolution : 1920 x 1080 ** LCD Type : IPS * HDD : 500GB, SATA2, 5400rpm * Weight : 4.5Kg 22VD240-LX20K Korean Public Service and Regulation 보안 * 주민등록번호 Clean Center : http://clean.kisa.or.kr/ ** 주민등록번호 이용내역 확인 육아 * 아가사랑 : http://agasarang.org/ ** 보건복지부가 지원하고 인구보건복지협회가 운영하는 임신ㆍ출산ㆍ육아 종합정보를 제공하는 공익 사이트 * 예방접종 도우미 : https://nip.cdc.go.kr/ * 아이사랑보육포털 : http://www.childcare.go.kr/ * 어린이집 정보공시포털 : http://info.childcare.go.kr/ * 중앙 육아종합지원센터 : http://central.childcare.go.kr/ ** 영유아 보육에 대한 제반 정보제공 및 상담을 통하여 일반주민에게 보육에 대한 편의를 도모하고 어린이집과의 연계체제를 구축하여 어린이집 운영의 효율성 제고 * 유치원 알리미 : http://e-childschoolinfo.mest.go.kr/ ** 유치원 전반의 주요 정보를 객관적이고 투명하게 공개하는 제도로, 학부모의 알권리를 보장하고 유치원의 실태를 정확하게 파악하여 유아 교육의 질을 높이기 위한 제도 * 서울특별시 보육포털서비스 : http://iseoul.seoul.go.kr/ ** 어린이집 실시간 인터넷 예약 이용 서비스, 어린이집 정보 제공, 다양한 보육정보 제공 * 서울특별시 과학전시관 : http://www.ssp.re.kr/ * 서울특별시 유아교육진흥원 : http://www.seoul-i.go.kr/ 금융 * 전자금융사기예방서비스 ** http://blog.hanabank.com/277 ** http://blog.ibk.co.kr/997 Hard Rock * AllMusic * 100 Greatest Guitarists (Rolling Stone Music) * 500 Greatest Albums of All Time (Rolling Stone Music) * Deep Purple discography * Judas Priest discography * Black Sabbath discography * Riff Physics * The Feynman Lectures on Physics Basketball * List of NBA MVP Award Winners * NBA People (Korean) Items * Egoist EE1EZ300 KH * Egoist EE1EZ303 KH * Egoist EE1EZ303 DI * Nike Wemen's Dunk Sky Hi